broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Slasho Saber
Slasho is an odd looking Pegasus like pony that is a member of Ivory. Description Slasho is an odd looking pony, she is like a cross between a Pegasus and a Changeling. Slasho wasn't born a pony or on Equestria. She actually was born on a planet called Nto. She is actually a saber-tooth like creature with grey wings and metal spikes on her back with a spike ball tall. Slasho is one of Aniju's friends and a member of Ivory, so she followed her alpha to Equestria but didn't fit in to any of the Pony classes. Slasho has purple hair that fades from a magenta to a blue purple. She has a brown coat with grey wings. She has a long slender black tail, that is not very pony-like at all that end in a tuff of hair. Slasho has two fangs similar to a Changeling. Slasho's element is lightening, she can create and control electricity. Slasho also has an enchanted Bow that she can summon, even though she is not a Unicorn this is the only magic she can use, and fire thunderbolt arrows. Slasho can also move at lightening speeds. Like most felines, Slasho enjoys cat-nip even in pony form. Slasho is hyper and very creative. She is the best artist out of the group. Slasho enjoys watercolor and pastels most of all. When she is not praticing with her bow and arrows, she is usually painting or drawining. Slasho is generally friendly, slightly on the insane side but when angered she can become extremely violent. She is loyal to her close friends but isn't so trusting of new people, untill they earn her trust. However once a person earns her loyalty, she'll protect them with everything she has and loyal stand beside them. Slasho's Cutie Mark is a lightning bolt arrow, showing her talent for archery and ability to control lightning. History Slasho has been a member of Ivory for a long time and when Aniju came to Equestria, Slasho loyally followed her. After spending some time in Equestria, Aniju introduced the group to four ponies from the Crystal Empire, Kodiak, Nabby, Shiraz and Merlot. Slasho was appointed the mentor to the eldest Kodiak who also had electric abilities, however he did not use a bow, like Slasho, but instead had a triton. He started to hang around Slasho for training and the two became good friends. Eventually it became clear that Kodiak actually liked Slasho, but she knew the pony he had been living with Tigerlilly also had feelings for him. Then the situation just got confusing for Slasho after that but she returned Kodiak's feelings. Gallery Picture of Slasho. Slasho.jpg|Original Concept Design Slasho and Kodiak.JPG|Slasho and Kodiak Slasho and Zombies.jpg|"Wanna help me color it?" Human Slasho with Rotten Peach and Rancid Milk Aniju and Slasho Pony.png|Intoxicated humor Slasho, Treva and Aniju Group.png|"They must pay..." Slasho Pony.png|Slasho pounce! Slasho, Aniju, Treva Fake.png|Hey! Hey! Do you in?! Fake! Fake! Is the new trend! Ivory Mourning Star.png|Mourning Star Brushy Paints and Slasho.png|Brushy Paints and Slasho Ivory Elements.png|Ivory with the Elements of Harmony Trivia *Slasho is the oldest character belonging to Aniju Aura. *Slasho is originally a saber tooth-tiger like creature, however she didn't convert so well into a pony explaining her odd appearance. Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Ivory members